Pitch Black
by Adsuki - Lost And Forgotten
Summary: This is about Natsuki from the day she lost her mom and her dog, Duran, to the day she is in Junior High School on how she met Fujino Shizuru. Can she accept the death of her mom and be friends with Shizuru? Or will her loniness be the death of her?
1. The Beginning

Perfect, it's just another word that I hate. Perfection sounds even worse to those weak souls around me. Let me start at the beginning on how my soul was broken.

I was just four years old, living with my mom and my pet dog, Duran. I was so happy back then. I was living in the land of Fuka, walking by Duran's side to a toy store. I was just smiling, skipping along the sidewalk. After my mom came out of the store with her gentle smile from the grocery store, I ran across the street with Duran not knowing a car was bombing through the streets. My mom was starting to freak out but Duran pushed me out of the way making it safely to the sidewalk with me. The car came to a stop and the driver rolled his window down.

"Watch where you go, kid!" the man said, taking off again.

I started to cry but my mom picked me up and held me into a warm embrace. I started to smile again, wishing for the pain to go away. I just smiled at my mom, to show her everything was okay. I was trying to be strong, like I was a soldier at the front line. My mom put me down and took me home so she could go to work. As I ran inside, I went to the TV and turned it on to catch my favorite program; Rugrats. It was so popular when I was growing up. My mom walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. I requested for sushi so she made sushi for me.

I was lucky to have a mom that I loved so much. As she put a plate of sushi in front of me, I started to eat it slowly, making sure Duran didn't get any but he was good to not be a food hound, just to eat his own food. My mom kissed my forehead and went off to her work. She gotten into her red car and drove off to an Island where she worked for an Organization for District One. That day, I felt something was going to happen. So after the Rugrats marathon was over, I ran with Duran to the Island where my mom worked at. I open the wooden door, and peeked in to see my mom. She turned around with a smile.

"Natsuki, did you walk here all by yourself?" she asked.

I shook my head and said, "No. Duran came with me."

Duran stick his head through the door and walked in. Right then, my mother had gotten a call from District One. I don't know what was going on or what was happening. My mother was worried so she gotten me and Duran into the car. I buckled up and held onto Duran when my mom got in. She buckled up and took off; hopping no one was following her. I wanted to know but just saw we were driving on a road that was nearby a cliff.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked, holding onto Duran with a tight embrace.

"I won't let them have you, Natsuki."

Those were my mom's last words before she saw two cars blocking the road. She turned the steering wheel and realized the car went off the cliff. We both screamed but, I lost Duran, lost the only one I cared for; my mom. I was lying in a hospital bed, still alive. God wanted me to live on for a reason. I was in pretty bad shape but two guys from District One were talking in the doorway of my room at the hospital, that I might not remember what happen. As they walked out and closed the door, I was in a comma for months. I couldn't remember how long I was in that comma but I was sad when I came out of it, the doctor told me what happen. I broke into tears, crying onto the doctor, wanting to die.

I just went on life without a care in the world. I just ditched school but gotten enrolled into Fuka Academy. I moved my stuff into the girl's dorm where I could have a room all by myself. I made myself lunch, went to class and sat at my assigned desk, making a vow to banish everything just to get revenge at District One.

"I'm not going to trust anyone. I'm not going to have a friend; I'm not going to fall in love. I will get revenge at District One for killing my mom and Duran."

I looked up at my English teacher, babbling on about stuff. I just sat through class till the bell rang. One of the students came to me and looked right into my eyes. I looked back at the young girl that had a warm smile on my face. I thought I was going to be sick, just having a mad face, and trying to act tough like I didn't care about anything or anyone in my life.

"What do you want?" I asked the young girl.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends. Show you around the school?" She said, wanting to be friends with me.

"Beat it. I'm not interested in friendship nor am I looking for it."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom to hide my rudeness to the girl. I know she was being nice but I threw it right into her face. I walked through the halls, looking for a snack machine to get lunch from. I didn't know my way around school but I started to hear voices around the corner from my classroom. As I leaned against the wall and eased drop on a conversation, I was hopping to get some information where I could buy food from.

"Fujino Shizuru, I'm very disappointed in you. How can you go on life acting like the princess at this school?" A woman said, complaining to this Shizuru girl.

"Miss Suzushiro, do you even know how it feels to go through this school with fan girls at you?" Shizuru said.

I just walked off, hearing Shizuru say about having fan girls at her made me sick. I just decided to ditch school and go to a restaurant for lunch. Instead of a restaurant, I went to a fast food place called McDonalds. It was popular around Fuka Academy. So I decided to get a big Mac and paid for it. As I leaned against the railing, I heard my number being called and I took the tray. I turned around and walked to sit at this small table.

I heard a worker yelling from this girl being clumsy. I turned to see what was going on and that was the first time I laid eyes on her. She had short brown hair, green eyes; green as the grass. Her glasses went straight but curved down at the corner of her eyes, with the lens on top of the frames. I saw another women with long golden hair, purple eyes that dinosaur was running around, scaring little kids.

"She's actually sticking up for this girl and yelling at the worker? Must be my day to be an emo."

I didn't know why I was seeing these people being nice but, maybe it had to do with me. I don't know.

It was the second day at school, wanting to ditch it. So I decided to ditch all of my classes and stroll through the gardens where it seems to be nice and quite to be alone. I assumed the school director owned this garden. I wasn't sure but as I was thinking about my mother, I started to feel hatred through my heart, feeling the pain all over again of accepting she was gone, forever. I went to the far end of the garden where these pink flowers were, trying to figure out why I could see my mother smiling so happily. Maybe I loved the garden, but I didn't know what she did in her spare time.

I put my right hand down to the flower, and grabbed it into my palm, feeling the pedals brush against the palm of my hand. More images of my mom smiling went through my soul, hearing it scream out in pain.

"You shouldn't do that," a girl said from behind in a Kyoto accent.

My eyes widen, feeling disturbed from my own solitude of time from a presence. I let the flower go and spun around to see this girl… This long light brown hair that was flying in the air, I didn't know why my pain went away during that time. Her dark red eyes just staring into my green eyes, wanting to know what I was doing.

"Why not?" I said in a rude tone, grumbling my pain off from my shoulder.

"Flowers are meant to be loved because they're trying to bloom to become beautiful in their short time of life."

My eyes widen, feeling weak to this girl. My thoughts racing to run away but I couldn't move my body for some reason.

"Whatever," I said, "they're going to die anyway. Everything dies."

I didn't know who she was but that voice sounded familiar. It then hit me; she was the one who had her own fan club, fan girls walking behind her, it just made me sick.

"Are you feeling okay Miss…? Kuga-san is it?" She just put her innocent smile to strike at my heart.

"Sorry but you got me mixed up with someone else," I said, and started to walk to another part of the garden.

She followed me, trying to get me to open up to her. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me then.

"You're the new student, Kuga-san. I recognize you from anywhere. Can you tell me why you act so cold?" She asled, with that Kyoto accent of hers.

I was starting to get annoyed, irritated from her. I just wanted to be alone, that's all I wanted was to be left alone. My soul was already dead so why should I open up when I'm dead inside?

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Okay, Miss Kuga-san. I'm sorry if I bothered you but break is over. Shouldn't you get back to class?" She said in a sweet tone.

I looked back at her and just kept on walking. I walked back to the girl's dorm, slamming the door behind me. I walked to the fridge and saw that the fridge was empty.

"Damn it. Nothing to eat," as I complained to myself.

Then I heard a knocking at the door, wondering who it could be.

"Go away!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but I thought I would give you a homecoming gift," a women with a Kyoto accent said.

My eyes widen; I couldn't believe it. How could she find me at the girl's dorm? Or… Was she my next door neighbor? I walked to the door and open it slowly, keeping my body in front of it. As I look around the corner, I saw her again. The one with the dark red eyes. Actually, her eyes were between dark red and brown pretty much.

"What do you want?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I wanted to give you this home cooked meal, Miss Kuga-san. I'll just leave it down here for you," she said.

The girl put a plate with foil over it and put mayo down by it as well. As she gave me one last warm smile, she started to walk down the hall. I don't know why but I open the door stepping over the food to stand in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait! What's your name, Miss?" I shouted at her, seeing she was almost to the stairs.

She turned around with a warm smile. "My name is Fujino Shizuru. May I ask what your name is?"

"Kuga Natsuki, Shizuru," as I replied back.

I walked back to the food and grabbed it, heading back into my dorm. I didn't know why but, for some reason, I was starting to feel weak through out my soul, as if her kindness was starting to get to me. I went to a small table where a TV was and put the plate down. I took the foil off and I could smell my favorite food, Curry Strew. I walked back to the door and grabbed the mayo from the ground then closed the door. I turned around and locked it before I went to sit back down at the table. I open the bottle of mayo and started to pour it onto the Curry Strew Shizuru gave me. I saw chopsticks by me at the table; I grabbed them and broke them in half. I started to dig in, tasting the food.

"It needs more mayo," I said.

Whatever was left in the bottle of mayo, I put it on my Curry Strew, being fond of mayo now. I turned the TV off and changed it to the _Rugrats_, still watching it while I'm thirteen years old.


	2. Shizuru and the Rise of Duran

_A/N: This is from Shizuru's eyes. Also, __**kawaii**__ means cute in Japanese. Also, if there are big gaps between stuff, then you know its switching from Shizuru or Natsuki's eyes to the other one. I also wrote this about four years ago so my grammar/English might horrible. lol But I also didn't want to change to much of it because I gotten a lot of positive reviews on it. Here is an re-load of the of the 2007 chapter, "Shizuru and the Rise of Duran".  
><em>

[Shizuru Fujino - Fuuka Academy]

I was walking towards school, wondering what the day would bring me. But, for some reason, I thought I saw a glimpse of Natsuki walking away from school. I know she didn't want to be bothered so I minded my own business by going to class. As Haruka approached me, I let a heavy sigh out.

"Hello, Suzushiro-san. Can I help you with something?" I asked, with a warm smile.

"Fujino-san, you know damn well why I'm here! I saw you dropping food for that Kuga person! She's big trouble, Shizuru. So why do you hang out with her anyway?" Haruka said, in a tough tone of trying to protect her arch rival; me.

"Ara, I thought she could use a home cook meal," I said, trying to keep that smile on my face, "is that so wrong?"

"I guess not. But if you start to hang out with her, you might be in trouble," Haruka said.

The teacher just walked in to teach us History, wanting everyone to take their seats. I sat down at my desk by the window, behind Haruka. I took my History book out and open it where we left off. I was thinking what Haruka told me but couldn't but feel sorry for Natsuki. I don't know her reason being at Fuka Academy but my reasons were clear to everyone. I wanted to be normal, not be a princess at the school like my parents wanted me to but yet, I still did traditional Japanese stuff such as tea ceremony and going through tea gardens.

As the bell rang for History to be over with, I walked to the gardens where I first saw Natsuki, hopping she might be there. As I walked through the gardens, feeling how it was nice and cool out, I couldn't find Natsuki anywhere. I just let a sigh out and walked to the court yard to see what Haruka might be doing. As I could feel my fan club following me, I just sat by Haruka with her friend, Yukino. Yukino was such a shy one but had a good heart. I always hear stories from Haruka how she have been protecting Yukino ever since they were little. As I recognized the uniform she had on, I started to wonder if she might be in the same grade as Natsuki.

"Kikukawa-san, you're in Junior High School, right? 7th grade?" I asked.

Yukino just pushed her glasses up a bit and started to stutter a bit.

"Y-Yeah. W-why, Miss Fujino-sama?" acting all shy.

I couldn't help it but smile as she looked so kawaii.

"I was wondering, is Natsuki in the same grade as you are?"

"N-No. She's in eighth grade but she seems scary," she said, hiding behind Haruka a bit.

I just let a soft giggle out as Haruka looked at me.

"You're not seriously interested in her, are you?"

"Oh-ho, but I am serious, Suzushiro-san," I said to her. I heard someone was talking about the new student being in a fight by the courtyard where I was.

"Please excuse me, Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san," I said in a polite manner with a small bow. I got up and run to where the kids were gathering up.

"Shizuru!" Haruka yelled out but then just continued to eat lunch with Yukino.

Once I arrived to the fight, I forced my body to get through everyone to see a kid on the ground, having a bloody nose. I looked up to see who it was and I saw her. The blue hair women, the green eyes, the mad irritated emo look, I was surprise she was this violent.

"Kuga-san… What have you done?" I said with a sad tone in my voice, trying to figure out why the clouds where shadowing over Natsuki.

"He started it, Shizuru! He thinks it's funny that I live by myself!" she yelled out in a piss off tone. She growled low, turned her back on all of us, and started to walk away.

"_Kuga-san, what's going on with you?"_ as those thoughts were racing through my mind.

I ran after her, but by the time I made it to the front gates of the school, she was gone. No where to be found. I was wondering, why was she so violent for? Why was she so mad and trying to go on through life? I wanted her to open up to me but I know that would take time. I heard the bell ring, knowing lunch was over. I headed back to class, hopping that Natsuki might come back. I couldn't stop thinking about her, what I saw. I tried to forget about it but I know Haruka was Yukino's little Knight. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that thought, on how they were friends for so long.

School was over, and the only thing left to do was head to a tea ceremony that Mashiro-sama, the head director of the school, wanted me to attend to for some business clients she had. As I approached the tea gardens, I just stopped and looked at the flowers before I attended the tea ceremony. I walked to a small house to get changed for the clients. As everything was set and ready to go, Mashiro came in, sitting in her wheelchair with a gentle smile.

"Shizuru-chan, you can go home if you want. Thank you for making such a beautiful tea ceremony," Mashiro told me.

I smiled and put a hand on a cheek with a small blush appearing on my face.

"Thank you, Miss Mashiro-sama. But if it's alright, I would like to stay," I asked her.

"Okay, Shizuru-chan. I don't mind," she said, having Fumi, her best friend and maid to take care of her, to help her down to the ground to sit by Shizuru.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Natsuki, if she might be in trouble. The only thing I could do was pray to God for Natsuki's safety. I saw a tall white man walking in. He had black hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a gray vest under his black coat. As his black tie was a bit crooked, I bowed politely.

"Welcome, sir. I am Fujino Shizuru. And by me is Mashiro-sama, director of this school," I said in a sweet tone.

"Yes, Miss Mashiro-sama and Miss Shizuru-sama, the ones who I am suppose to meet," the man said, in a deep rough tone.

"Please forgive me for sounding rude but are you the only client that's supposed to come?" I said, wondering if it was just one man or not.

The tall skinny man just gave a light chuckled off his voice, smiling like if I was funny.

"I'm sorry. I am the only client Mashiro-sama is meeting. Anyway, Mashiro-sama," the man said, looking towards Mashiro with a serious look on his face, "you know why I'm here. It's about Kuga Natsuki. I want to make sure this girl for District One gets a good education. After all, her mom sold her to us."

I was a bit in a shook that Natsuki's mother would sell her own daughter? Why? Why would she do that? Was it for money? Or was it for Natsuki's own protection? I didn't know what was going back then anyway. So I had to put all the pieces together.

[Natsuki Kuga - The Dark Forest]

I was wondering where I was that night while Shizuru was talking to a client. Wanting to know what this dark forest was, why I was there, how I gotten there, so many questions were racing through my head. As I came up to a dark creepy cave, I thought it might lead me somewhere where I could get back to school. As I took a foot inside, I could hear water dripping from the ceiling of the cave, feeling the cold water as it dropped onto my face, my hair, everywhere on me. I grumbled a bit and continued to walk. As I saw light, I just ran to it feeling a bit of cold air up my skirt. I kept on running, coming to a small room of the cave as it was a dead end.

"Welcome, Kuga Natsuki. I thought you would never find your way here," said a voice as if it could have been a kid, maybe a teen.

I couldn't tell what the voice was, or where it was coming from. As I kept my guard up, I was trying to identify who it was and where the voice was coming from. Was it male, female, or a spirit?

"Who is that!" I yelled out, still looking around.

"Well, it looks like my little Ice HiME has an attitude, huh?" the voice said.

I was starting to get annoyed, from this guy trying to play with my mind. I turned around and saw an eleven year kid with green hair, white t-shirt with long blue slacks as his belt kept his pants in place.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Nagi," he said.

"How did you-"

"Know your name, Natsuki? I know everyone at this school and who's destine to be a HiME," as he interrupted me.

I just gave a small growl, wanting the guy to leave me alone. As I walked to his left side a few feet, I heard a roar let out. I turned around to see a shadow moving on the cave wall. I looked up and saw where the moon light was starting to come out to shine better light into the cave. I looked back at the shadow to see a purple monster with sharp teeth around its mouth, its yellow small red pupil eyes starting at me and Nagi, seeing me how I was a bit afraid to see a creature like this.

"You better call your Child, Natsuki. If you want to survive that is," as he said all calm, controlling the monster.

He pointed at a small rock with two guns on it, showing a grin on his face now. I looked at the rock, wondering if I should take it or not.

"Just remember. If you choose to fight by your Child side, you have to risk the most important thing to you. Oh, and one more thing. Your Child was a gift from your mother before she died," Nagi said last, disappearing onto top of the cave's roof, where he was watching the fight.

"Risk the one I love the most? No problem," I said, running towards the rock.

I didn't care what Nagi said, only if I knew my mom left me something behind, then I would start to fight for her life. I slid to the rock and grabbed the two pistols seeing a white light flash before my eyes. As I stood up, I held onto the pistols tight, pointing at the monster. The monster just roared, trying to scare me. I pulled the trigger and let an ice bullet right at the monster, seeing how it wasn't effective. I heard a wolf how, getting me startled. I turned around to see a mechanical wolf with two cannons on his back. His eyes glowing red and ran towards the purple monster to protect me. As I saw the mechanical wolf fight for me and getting injured, I couldn't stand by and watch. I was wondering, is this the _Child_ Nagi was telling me about?

"Duran!" I yelled out, "Load silver cartage and…"

Duran gotten the silver cartage out on both sides then loaded it in both of his cannons that was on his back.

"…Fire!" I yelled at him.

I saw Duran firing the silver cartage and blowing the monster up. I was trying to figure out what that was about but I wasn't sure. Nagi came out of no where in front of me, grinning.

"Bravo, Natsuki. You truly are a HiME. You destine to fight monsters like these known as Orphans, though they look different so watch out. They can attack anytime," Nagi explained to me.

[Shizuru Fujino - The Girls Dorm]

I just finished the meeting up with the Mashiro's client and decided to head back to the girls dorm. I felt bad though to leave Haruka and Yukino without saying anything so I decided to go there first. As I saw them walking by, I ran up to them smiling.

"Hello girls. I'm sorry for ditching you at lunch today," as I apologized to them.

Haruka smiled and pat my shoulder gently.

"It's fine. You want to be Student President, right? Then you must make sure everything is in order. But just remember, I'm going to run against you," Haruka told me, smiling like her old self as if were friends. We were friends, even if she was my rival; I still look at her as my best friend in the world.

_Answers To Reviews -_

_I did this four years ago with answers who I could answer on the previous chapters but since I have two reviews, I shall acknoweldge them. ^_^_

_Shadow Bloody - Don't worry about your English. I'm American and my English can be horrible at times. I kid you not, I have a speech problem and a learning disability so English wasn't easy for me but I try to read a lot more now a days with books I'm intreasted and hope to build my vocabluary and English up from that. Anyway! How Shizuru knows that her favorite food is Curry and Mayo was just a guess. In fact, Shizuru snoops around when it comes to the students, so she wanted to know something about Natsuki. The only thing she found out was mayo, but she thought she make Curry for Natsuki as a homecoming gift, which was a guess._

_Seyan - You welcome, Seyan! Anyway, just remember. This might take a week or two to get 'Pitch Black' and 'Dark Furry' up because I'm going through all of them, updating so it can make more sense best as it can, and afterwards, they'll be 'The Chronicles of Natsuki' which I never did finish. So I thought before I finish that, to upload the previous stories, read them, and then work from where I left off. In fact, I might scrap some chapters, re-write them, and work on how the character might react, talk, ect._

_If anyone wants me to answer their question here, then send a review or put something in my inbox. I'll make sure I answer all of your questions best as I can. =3  
><em>


	3. Nagi's Evil Plans

_This is through Natsuki's eyes now. Then it's through Shizuru's eyes. And also, I had to have Nagi and Mashiro talk about Shizuru's fate of becoming a HiME as well. And to make everything more interesting, the last part of this chapter would be about Nagi and Mashiro talk about the events before the next chapter of the forest. I also thought I put who's eyes it's going through to make it more simple for you as well. =3_

[Natsuki Kuga - Fuuka Academy]

I was still wondering what _Orphans_ were the next day after I encountered one, trying my best to get it out of my head. I wanted to tell someone but I was all alone in this world. I decided to go to school the next day, I went to see the director of the school, wanting to know everything.

[Natsuki - Heading To Mashiro's Mansion]

Nagi was standing in Mashiro's room, looking back at her. As he was grinning with his eyes closed, he was thinking about the last HiME.

"Mashiro, your top student at this school, Shizuru, also has the power to become a HiME. So tonight at the tea garden, her powers will be awaken," Nagi said in his cold tone.

Mashiro looked back at Nagi, still in bed, having doubts about everything, about the students becoming HiME and losing their loved ones if their Child was destroyed.

"Very well, Nagi-kun. Do what you must but don't hurt her," Mashiro said.

I just walked up to the front door of Mashiro's mansion, putting my hand on the door, while knocking on it hard. I felt some pain through my white knuckles though. Nagi just looked at Mashiro, disappearing. Fumi came to the front door and open it slowly. As I looked at the tall white women with pink hair, I couldn't figure out why she was dress up as a maid, looking so young but her smile gave me the creeps.

"Is the director of the school in?" I asked her.

Fumi smiled and replied, "Yes, she is, Miss Kuga-san. We have been excepting you."

She walked to the side, opening the door some more for me to walk in. As I walked in slow, with cautious, I couldn't help but to see expensive stuff, wondering who this director of the school was. As the director of the school came to me in her wheelchair, I couldn't help but stare at the small child, looking around 13, maybe 14 years old. Her light purple hair was so long and shiny, her cloths looked like they were outdated.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you the director of the school?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kazahana Mashiro," she said with a gentle smile on her face, "and I've been expecting you as well, Kuga Natsuki. Are you here to find out what a HiME and orphans are?"

I nodded my head slowly, keeping my eyes sharp on her, making sure she wouldn't try anything funny.

"HiME stands for **'Hi'**ghly-advanced **'M'**alterializing **'E'**quipment to fight _'Oprhans'_ and you HiME's must defeat these Orphans to save the school," as Mashiro was explaining to me.

I just stood there, listing to Mashiro about everything, not understanding till that day, yes, that day came. I will always remember that one day I was trapped in the dark forest. Yes, the dark forest that no sun light could get through except at night, the moon light would shine just a bit to show you a small path to safety. To a cave, maybe the same forest where I gotten Duran from. I decided to go for a walk when I left Mashiro's mansion. As I walked towards the garden, I saw the far end of it to see the same spot I saw Shizuru for the first time. I couldn't stop but to walk over there. As I stopped to stare at the pin flowers, I just put my hand close to it to feel the pedals brush my palms a bit, I heard Shizuru's voice for some reason.

"You shouldn't do—"

"I know already, Shizuru," I said, turning around to see no one, "W-what's going on? Am I losing it? Or am I becoming found of Shizuru?"

I couldn't stop but think of those questions that were racing through my head. It had to be a fluke. I then heard screams coming from somewhere. I looked around, trying to figure where it was coming from but when I heard birds flying out of a forest, I just started at the trees that looked evil, like they had a wicked smile on their face that no human eyes could see. I took a step then another step then started to walk, getting closer to the trees until I ran inside to save the person.

[Shizuru Fujino - Student Council Room]

I just finished meeting with Yukino, wanting to make sure her future would be with her favorite home room teacher I had when I was in Eight Grade. As I went to the girl's dorm, I wanted to see if Natsuki was alright. As I packed my stuff up in the student council room, I proceeded to the girl's dorm, wondering if Natsuki was home or not. I walked up the carpet steps inside, looking at the white walls smiling. As I walked to the door that had room 204 on it, I knocked on the wooden door gently. As I heard no answer, I just felt heartbroken that when I wanted another true friend, she would just shut me out. I proceeded down stairs; feel like being alone for a change.

As I heard screaming, I ran towards the forest where the screaming was coming from. I threw my bag to the wall of the girl's dorm, running fast as I could. I couldn't bear but to hear that screaming, worrying it could be Natsuki. I started to run out of breath, breathing heavy. I just had to take a rest so I stopped at the gardens where Natsuki and I first met, at the garden that the director of the school loves so much. As I felt something bad was going to happen to Natsuki, I could sense something in the wicked forest. I looked at the wicked trees, seeing the branches moving.

"Kuga-san," I whispered underneath my breath.

I ran into the forest, in hope to find Natsuki safe. Little did I know, I would have gotten a Child and found out I was a HiME.

_Meanwhile at Mashiro's mansion…_

Nagi was looking out the window with his white skinny arms cross each other, just having that grin of his face. Mashiro's purple eyes couldn't rest at ease, knowing what would become of Natsuki and Shizuru in the forest.

"Soon, Mashiro, those two will learn what it takes to be a HiME. On to fight against the forest with the orphans or they will die trying," Nagi said with a rough tone as if he was excited about it, want to watch what is going to go through the forest.

"Nagi, make sure they don't die, alright?" Mashiro said in a sad tone, trying to calm herself down from the thoughts of the girls might die.

"Don't worry, Mashiro. They won't die. They won't die," Nagi said, chuckling a bit, "and then, I would make sure the Obsidian Prince would rise once again!"

Nagi then laughed evilly, having Mashiro even more worried. Mashiro couldn't bare the pain and had her maid, Fumi, to wheel her to her car so she could do some shopping. Nagi watched Mashiro and Fumi walk out, and then he turned to the window to look at the forest, the forest he liked to call… _The Forest of Death._ For some reason, Nagi just got a big kick of seeing brand new HiME's getting their powers but also struggling through everything.

"Don't worry, Master. I will make sure this HiME will be something you will never forget. I promise you that, Master," Nagi said, rubbing his chin gently, wondering who the Obsidian Prince was taking control of, who he was sleeping in.

_Sorry this is a bit shorter than the first two chapters but, I wanted the next chapter to take place of the dark forest, and only the forest where Shizuru and Natsuki have to fight to survive. Hope you guys like the next chapter and also, here's some stuff for the people who gave me reviews so far._

_**lhaine lee:**__ Sorry if this took eleven days but I thought I brush up on some reading, watch Mai HiME, and get the feel of the characters once again. =)_

_**devilhamster: **__You welcome my friend. ^_^ In fact, HiME's do struggle with everything more. Because with great power, comes great reasonability. But Natsuki doesn't want to fight, doesn't want to hurt Shizuru at all. But while doing this as a Prequel to Mai-HiME, I kind of took it beyond that during the last story (maybe the last story) of the series and changed the ending a bit. lol_

_**chum-sa:**__ When I write stories, I like to get a feel of the characters. Since my grammar and writing has gotten a lot better, I didn't want to change too much. Just brush it up a bit, fix some typos I made years ago, and I never rush writing. If I can't figure out anything, I take a few days off to read books, watch the anime/show/movie/game/book series of what I'm writing, or just read some book. Because for some reason, it inspires me and pushes me to the limit, past the writer's block, to the point where I could write at a steady pace then rush anything. =3_

_**To Everyone:**__ Yes, you have to wait because I'm reading through the entire chapters once again, and I don't know what happen. I wrote this years ago, and I can't remember how it went. lol So please be patience, because I'm trying my best to get this up, I might re-write Dark Fury, and I will surely continue The Chronicles of Natsuki once again. Oh! By the way, I remember how this all started. My ex-girlfriend gotten me into a Sci-Fi series called The Chronicles of Riddick, and it inspired me to do a series for Natsuki. ^_^_


End file.
